


Don’t Jump

by Mushaloons



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Attempted Suicide, F/M, Nightmares, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-28 10:40:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13269741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mushaloons/pseuds/Mushaloons
Summary: When Keith finds Pidge on the roof.





	Don’t Jump

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance if it makes no sense. I’m sleep deprived and it’s 12:42 AM.

No. _No. This couldn't be happening. Stop this. Stop it right now. Stop it!_

Pidge’s eyes gripped shut, and her hands clamp onto the blanket, fingernails digging into the fabric. Images of her father’s corpse flickered in her mind. It switched to the funeral, then to her and Matt having to identify the body at the car crash which took her mother’s life.

She bit her lip, feeling the blood draw. Her eyes screwed closed even more, and she prayed to wake up. 

But the dreams kept coming. Moments and memories flashed across her eyelids, until it formed a demon, the shape of a demonic Zarkon.

His eyes were menacing, taunting.  _Little Holt,_ he jeered.  _You really thought you’d eventually be safe from me? Well,_ his hand reached and clenched her neck. _You were so wrong._

The demon’s hand squeezed her throat, pushing the small breath she had left out of her system. Her heartbeat quickened, beating harder and harder, until it was all she could hear. Pidge felt her body go limp and she closed her eyes, waiting for the pain to leave her body in peace.

Only it didn’t happen.

She sat up in her bed, panting and gasping for air. Her eyes landed on the photo of her and Matt at the state fair, back when she was 8. Life was so easy then. All she ever worried about was if Mikey was going to take her lunch again. The photo next to it was the four of them at the park, her sliding halfway down the slide, Matt flying off the swings, their parents, front and center, smiling at them endearingly. Even though only the back of their heads were visible and slightly parts of their chins, Pidge could tell they were happy.  _Happy._ She hadn’t felt that way in a long time.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, she slid out of bed. Her sweaty feet left marks on the ground as she walked out the door and down the hall.

Pidge turned the corner to the infirmary. It was cold, and the only light was provided by the small window that let to a small “roof” like platform. It might’ve seemed unwelcoming to others, but to her, it was the best place to be. 

Feet dangling in the air, she climbed onto the counter. Her hand brushed the bottle, but it was enough force for it to tumble to the ground. It rolled under the bed, to the stash of vodka Lance kept for “special occasions.” She rolled her eyes and snatched both before climbing up through the window.

The night was calm, peaceful. Pidge liked it up there. Nobody could judge her, critize her, scold her. _Screw the universe_ , she thought as she took a swig of the alcohol, the burn tickling her throat, _screw existence_. 

The edge was only two feet away. If only she could walk her drunken body there...

”What are you doing?”

Her head whipped around. Keith stood there in his pajamas, his hands deep in his pockets. 

“What are you doing?” He repeated.

She held up the bottle. “Shit.” 

His eyes widened at how close she was to the edge. “Pidge, get down from there.” 

Pidge snorted and took another swig. “Why should I Keith? Why should I live this goddamn life that continues to chip at me?” Her voice kept raising. “Wouldn’t it be easier if I just did it FOR the universe?” Pidge’s voice cracked, and almost instinctively, she curled up in a ball.

 

The buzzing in her ears wouldn’t stop. She heard faint footsteps nearby. Then someone holding her. Pidge could barely feel him, but his words were loud and clear, and it was obvious he was crying too.

“Don’t jump Katie. Don’t ever leave me here. Please.”

**Author's Note:**

> Look. I don’t want to be a downer, but I felt like I needed to write this. Honestly, with everything going on right now, (cough-YouTube-cough) the main thing we need to think about is not getting anyone hurt or them ending up dead. So, if you ever think suicide would be good for you, it really isn’t. It doesn’t resolve anything. If it feels like nobody’s ever gonna help you, just remember, there’s always gonna be a rainbow after the rain.


End file.
